The Ninja Turtle and The Samurai Hare
by princesspeach102
Summary: Usagi signed up to compete in a friendly competition and has invited his friend Leonardo to watch and support him. Leonardo and his family goes to see what the games are like. Things happen and a familiar turtle may compete in the games. Who will win? Read and find out. Story not only based on the 2003 series of tmnt but also on a familiar story. I don't own tmnt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The announcement of the games

For many years Miyamoto Usagi trained to be the best samurai/body guard in his village. Usagi lived in a world similar to Feudal Japan but there was something that was different about his world that was not like regular Feudal Japan. Everyone who lived in this world wasn't human. They were animals that could walk and talk just like regular people in the human world. One day when Usagi was returning to his village from a successful mission of escorting a prince safely back to his palace he saw a crowd of people gathered around in the main square. "I wonder what is going on?" Usagi asked himself as he went over to the crowd of people. As soon as he arrives Usagi sees a familiar face and it was none other than Murakami Gennosuke. "Ah Usagi welcome back and just in time" Gennosuke said as he greeted his old friend. "Hello Gennosuke what is going on?" asked Usagi. "You're about to find out" Gennosuke answered as he, Usagi and all of the other people listened as the announcer made his announcement, "Attention everyone as you all of you are aware it is time for the annual games between all the clans from all over. One person will represent a clan in the games. When that person loses a game they are out of the games. Whoever wins the final event which is a foot race around his whole village wins the annual games and is the champion. So far many people from different villages from all over have signed up to represent different villages in the games. We have not yet had a volunteer for the hare clan so is there anyone here today that would like to compete?"

"Hey Usagi why don't you give it a try? It could be an interesting experience for you. What do you say?" Gennosuke suggested. "Why would I want to do that?" Usagi questioned. "Think of it as a challenge for yourself to see how far along you can go. Plus the battle nexus games aren't happening for another three years and I recall you enjoying competing against others in a friendly way of course" Gennosuke answered. "What you say is true so why not" said Usagi as he raised his hand and told the announcer that he would like to sign up to compete in the games. "We have a person who will compete in the games and his name is Miyamoto Usagi who will represent the hare clan" said the announcer as everyone clapped and cheered for him. "It's a good thing that I got Usagi to sign up because I'm going to bet for him to win in the games and make a lot of money!" Gennosuke thought to himself as he was glad that he was able to convince Usagi to compete. "I think I'll pay my friend Leonardo San a visit in dimension Earth to tell him the good news and ask him if he would like to watch me compete in the games" Usagi said to himself as he created a portal and headed for Earth to tell Leonardo his news.

Author's Note: Hello to all of you. Here we have the first chapter of my 1st fan fiction of 2017 called The Ninja Turtle and The Samurai Hare. This story is based on two things. The 2003 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a story from my childhood called The Tortoise and The Hare. I had this had for a while in my head and now it's time to turn it into my next story. At 1st I was going for a one shot story but I started getting some ideas and I decided to make it longer. I hope all of you especially my fans will enjoy this fun story. If anyone has ideas as always I welcome them. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Visit from Usagi

When Usagi said the spell to open up a portal to dimension Earth he went right through it and appeared in the turtle's lair. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were in the middle of a training session with Master Splinter when they saw Usagi appear. "Greetings everyone. Forgive me for interrupting your training session" Usagi said politely. "It's alright our training session just ended for today" said Master Splinter as he and the turtles greeted their guest. While Splinter went into the kitchen to make some tea and biscuits Leonardo greeted his old friend, "Greetings Usagi it's good to see you again. How have you been?" "I'm doing well. I just completed a mission of escorting a prince back home safely and nothing went wrong which is rare for me because I usually run into bandits or assassins. Care for a friendly sparring match Leonardo San?" said Usagi. Leo always enjoyed a friendly sparring match between him and Usagi so the two friends went at it. "Leonardo San I have some interesting news that I wanted to share with you and your family." Leo and the others wanted to know what Usagi wanted to tell them and they all sat down when Master Splinter brought out the tray of tea and biscuits. While everyone was enjoying the tea along with each other's company Leo asked, "What news do you wish to tell us?"

"When I arrived home after my mission I saw that everyone had gathered around the main square and I went to see what was going on. There was an announcement for the annual village games. Once a year many people represent different clans and complete in friendly competitions to see who can make it to the final game which is a foot race around the village. The first person to make it to the finish lines is the winner of the games and is the champion. I would like it if I may your assistance in my training for the games and come watch them in action to see what they are like" answered Usagi. "Of course Usagi. Anything for an old friend and the person who saved my life when the Daimyo's son tried to have me killed with a poison dart" said Leo. "Domo arigatou I'm ready to get started whenever you are" said Usagi as he was very grateful for his friend's help. Usagi did train with the other turtles and Splinter but Leo was able to help him with his training the most because there was one event that both Leo and Usagi were very familiar with that had something to do with what they were very good at and it was wheeling a sword. "I'm grateful to you all for your assistance with my training for the games which are going to happen soon" Usagi told his friends as he bowed to them and they bowed back.

"You're very welcome Usagi now shall we get going? I'm curious to see what these games are like for myself" Master Splinter said before Usagi wrote the markings on the wall and said the spell to open the portal to his world. When everyone arrived it was almost time for the annual games to begin. "Good luck Usagi" Leo wished his friend. "Thank you Leonardo and I hope all of you will enjoy watching this event" said Usagi as he went with the other competitors as it was time to begin the games.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A last minute entry

After Usagi left to meet up with the other people who signed up to be in the village games the turtles and Master Splinter took their seats and waited until it was time for the times to begin. "Master Splinter have you ever heard of the village games since you've been to this world before for the battle nexus tournament?" Leo questioned. "No my son I have not but I'm interested in learning more about this event that Usagi along with these other people are going to be involved in" Master Splinter answered. "Watching this event should be a good learning experience for all of you." When everyone took their seats it was time for the games to begin. A familiar face appeared and it was none other than the Daimyo who was asked to host the village games. He came on the stage and began speaking, "Welcome everyone to the annual village games. Most of you know me as the Daimyo and the host of the battle nexus tournament. Since the battle nexus tournament won't be happening for a while I was asked to host the village games and I'm honored to do it. I will now explain the rules and the events that are happening. There are three events and multiple rounds in each event. Whoever loses in a round of each of the tournament is eliminated and the winner will advance to the next game. There are three events and they are Kyudo the way of the bow, Kendo the way of the sword and the foot face around the village which is the final event between the final two competitors. If I or any of the referees catch you cheating you'll be disqualified from the games. I wish all of you good luck, have fun and the let the games begin!"

Everyone cheered and were excited that the games were going to begin. All of the participants who signed up went to the first event Kyudo. Usagi saw Murakami Gennosuke and went over to talk to him, "Greetings Gennosuke I see that you're here as well. Are you going to compete?" "That I am and I hope to make some money off of this if I win" Gennosuke answered. It didn't surprise Usagi that Gennosuke was in it for the money and wondered if his old money loving friend bet for him to win or lose. "You want in on this?" asked Gennosuke. "No thank you. I'm not in this for the money" answered Usagi. After Usagi turned down Gennosuke's offer he began to think that Gennosuke was betting on him to win or lose but that wasn't going to stop him and Usagi hoped that if he didn't win that will finally teach Gennosuke that gambling is wrong. Before the Kyudo tournament even got started one of the announcers appeared and made an announcement that surprised everyone, "Attention everyone it appears one of the competitors in the village games representing the turtle clan won't be competing because he has been caught with magic arrows that hit the bullseye of a target every time. He is disqualified from the games and we are one player short. Is there anyone here who would like to compete?" Usagi along with everyone else was shocked to hear that somebody was planning on cheating during the games. All of a sudden Usagi had an idea and quickly whispered something in the announcer's ear. Then the announcer said, "Is there a Leonardo here in the audience today?" Leonardo heard his name and raised his hand.

"I'm right here" answered Leonardo. "Will you please come down here?" requested the announcer. Leonardo wondered why was he being called as he went over. The Daimyo appeared next to the announcer because he heard of what happened. "Leonardo of Earth Miyamoto Usagi has suggested that you compete in the village games to represent the turtle clan. Will you accept?" asked the announcer. "It sounds interesting but I'm not from the turtle clan of this world" answered Leo. "You don't have to be from the clan to represent them. Truth be told some of the competitors aren't from the clans. It would be an honor to have one of the sons of Splinter San former battle nexus champion compete if you wish" said the announcer. "Well if the Daimyo and Master Splinter are fine with it I would be honored to be in the village games" Leonardo stated. "I will allow it this could be a good learning experience for you my son" said Splinter as he heard what was going on. Raph, Donnie and Mikey told Leo to go for it and they'll be rooting for him. Then the Daimyo said, "It is settled Leonardo will compete in the village games as our last minute entry representing the turtle clan." "Usagi I'm honored that you recommended me in the games but may I ask why?" asked Leonardo. "I recommended you because you're a strong and honorable competitor. Besides you and I never did finish our match at the battle nexus tournament due to what happened and I chose not to continue because I didn't want to win that way" answered Usagi as he bowed down to Leo in respect. "Thank you Usagi for saying that. It means a lot to me that you cherish our friendship and you want to compete fair and square" Leo replied as he too bowed down to Usagi in respect. Then the Daimyo said, "Now that we have a competitor let the games officially begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Round One Kyudo

After the Daimyo said the games could begin everyone got to their places. Then the announcer appeared and said, "Contestants welcome to the first round of the village games which is Kyudo the way of the bow also known as Japanese Archery. Kyudo is very traditional for hunting, games, wars, and contest such as this one. There are three things that should be known about Kyudo and that is Truth, Goodness and Beauty. Each one of these things has a meaning. Truth it's more than just being able to hit the bullseye it's about what kind of technique you use that way you'll know where the arrow is going before it is released. Goodness in Kyudo means that a person shows the proper aptitude and behavior in all situations. If a person happens to be good at Kyudo he or she maintains their composure and grace even if that person happens to be stressed out or conflicted with something on their mind. Last but not least in Kyudo is beauty. If a person has mastered both truth and goodness they are to be considered beautiful especially if that archer and the Japanese bow are dressed up if the art of Kyudo is done for that ceremony. You will all wear these traditional kimonos in the first round. After everyone is dressed pick a bow and arrow set and go to your assigned spots. After that all of you will have a turn to show everyone how you are able to wheel the bow and arrow in your own way. The eight contestants who hit the bullseyes and shows off their technique that amazes the judges will move on to round two. Contestants get ready!"

Leonardo, Usagi and everyone else understood the rules of the game and ready for the Kyudo round. "You look very nice in your kimono Leonardo San" said Usagi. "Thank you Usagi. You look great as well. I hope to see you in the second round" Leonardo replied as he and Usagi shook hands and took their places along with the other contestants. "Everyone get your arrows ready and when I say go you'll shot your arrow to the bullseyes" said the announcer. All the contestants got their bows and arrows ready. As for the audience including Master Splinter and Leonardo's brother they were all on pins and needles to see how the first round of the village games would turn out. All of the contestants waited until the announcer shouted fire to shoot their arrows in their own way. "Go" said the announcer and each of the contestants took their turn shooting the arrows to their targets. "Focus and make sure to have a good posture and aptitude" Leonardo thought to himself before he shot his arrow. Leonardo was nervous but he managed to hit the bullseye that impressed the judges. Usagi hit his mark in an excellent way that pleased the judges very much. So did Gennosuke and three other contestants. When the first round ended the Daimyo came up and said, "We have our eight finalists who will move on to the second round of the village games. To the contestants that didn't make it. Well done and maybe next time you'll make it."

Master Splinter, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo came down from the audience and congratulated them. "Well done my son. Your brothers and I are very proud of you" said Master Splinter. "We're proud of you bro. Go for the win" Raphael said. "Thanks Raph I'll do my best" replied Leonardo. "You were amazing as well Usagi. Good luck to you as well" said Donatello. "Thank you Donatello San" replied Usagi. "I think both you and Usagi will win the 2nd round since Kendo has something to do with sword fighting" Michelangelo stated. "Let's see what happens" Leonardo pointed before he, Usagi and the other finalist left to get ready for the second round of the village games.

Author's Note: What's up my awesome fans. Forgive me for the long absent. A lot of things has happened since I last updated. First thing my mom got hurt after she fell and was unable to get up on her own. My neighbor and I helped her off the floor after I was able to get back home from work. Second I sprained my left knee which hurt pretty bad and last I caught a nasty cold and as always work keeps me busy. I plan on making more time to update this story and created new fan fictions because lately a lot of people have been favoring my other stories and this one as well. That made me so happy and made me realize I can't disappoint my fans and keep them waiting. Here is the fourth chapter of this story. I will be updating soon. Please stay tune and peace out from Princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Round Two Kendo

With the first round completed the eight finalists got themselves ready for the second round of the village games. Before the second round began Usagi and Leonardo along with the other finalists were able to take a short break. "I have to say Leonardo San you did very well in Kyudo" Usagi commented. "Thanks and would you believe it was my first time ever performing Japanese Archery?" Leonardo pointed. "Understandable and truth be told it was my first time as well" replied Usagi. Leonardo and Usagi continued to chat and relax before getting ready for the second round. The two friends wished each other good luck and went off to get ready. As soon as the contestants were ready it was time to begin the second round of the village games. The announcer appeared and explained the rules of the second two, "The second round of the village games is Kendo and for anyone who is unfamiliar with Kendo it is the way of the sword. The object of this game is to hit your opponent's protective gear which all of you are wearing for safety reasons twice and bamboo swords will be used. You either hit your opponent's gear or be able to hit your opponent with the right form and enthusiasm. For every time you hit your opponent in either way you get a point also known as an ippon. First person in the duel who gets two points is the winner. Since there are eight finalists opponents will be picked by random and there will be an elimination round. Only two finalists will make it to the final game. Good luck to all of you and let this second round begin."

When Leonardo and Usagi heard about that they both hoped that they wouldn't have to face each other. Lucky for the both of them they weren't because Leonardo was picked to face off against Gennosuke. "Looks like I'm facing the kappa" Gennosuke thought to himself as he lifted his bamboo sword. As soon as all of the contestants were paired off it was time. As the Kendo round went on Usagi was able to defeat his opponent quickly and was able to move on in the Kendo round. As the match went on Leonardo and Gennosuke were tied with one point each. "I must say you're very good at Kendo Gennosuke" said Leonardo. "You're not bad yourself but do you think you can defeat me?" Gennosuke questioned. "You better believe I can because remember I'm a ninja and I'm pretty fast" replied Leonardo as he managed to tap Gennosuke's protective gear giving him the second point needed to win. "Darn it I'm out" Gennosuke said in a low tone that Leonardo couldn't hear. "Good game Gennosuke. You almost had me" Leonardo pointed out. "You were a worthy opponent. Good luck to you as the village games goes on" replied Gennosuke.

After Gennosuke was defeated Leonardo joined Usagi as the other kendo matches were coming to a close. The other two winners who won their kendo matches went over to join Leonardo and Usagi as they were waiting to see who they would be paired off with. "Usagi do you know who those guys are?" Leonardo ask and Usagi replied, "Well the one on the left is Akihiko representing the fox clan and the one on the right is Hiromasa representing the coyote clan. I heard they were last year's finalist and Hiromasa was the winner of the foot face. Akihiko wants a rematch if he and his rival make it one again to the finals together." Leonardo wondered what it would be like to face one of them. All of a sudden the random pick for the final kendo matches were decided. Usagi was going to face Akihiko and Leonardo was up against Hiromasa. Leonardo and Usagi wished each other good luck before their matches started. "Are the contestants ready?" asked the announcer. They all said yes and after that it was time to begin the final Kendo round. "So my friend tells me that you and Akihiko were last year's two finalist. What was it like?" asked Leonardo. Hiromasa replied, "It was an honor to make it far and win. If I make it again I plan on winning once more."

As the Kendo match continued between Leonardo and Hiromasa Usagi was having a bit of difficulty landing a point on his opponent Akihiko. "What I heard about foxes are true your kind are very fast" Usagi pointed out. "Thank you for noticing" Akihiko said as he landed a point on Usagi. Both Leonardo and Usagi managed to land a point each between their opponents and everyone was tied up. "One more point and I'll either win or lose" all of the finalist thought to themselves. The audience was watching and they were on the edges of their seats waiting to see who was going to make it. At the last moment both Usagi and Leonardo were able to hit their opponents with their bamboo swords making them the winners of the kendo match. "We have our winners and finalist for the final event the foot race around the village Leonardo of Earth representing the turtle clan and Miyamoto Usagi representing the hare clan. Congratulations to you both" stated the announcer. Akihiko and Hiromasa couldn't believe they both lost but they weren't sore losers. "Hey Akihiko and Hiromasa" Leonardo called out to them. "That was a great match." "I agree with Leonardo San it was. You two were very difficult to beat." Exclaimed Usagi. "Thank you for saying that. Best of luck to you both in the final event" stated Hiromasa. "So how do we settle our friendly rivalry now?" asked Akihiko. "I can answer that for you" answered Michelangelo as he along with Donatello, Raphael and Master Splinter as they came to congratulate Leonardo and Usagi. Michelangelo spoke with Akihiko and Hiromasa and taught them how to play rock, paper scissors. "My son your brothers and I are very proud of you and congratulation to you as well for making it to the final event Usagi San" said Master Splinter.

Both Usagi and Leonardo thanked Splinter and couldn't wait to race each other in the foot race. "You know you guys facing each other in a race reminds me of a children's story Master Splinter read to us when we were little kids" Donatello pointed out. "What story would that be Donatello San?" questioned Usagi. "I know what story you mean Donnie The Tortoise and the Hare" Raphael exclaimed as he recalled the story as well and explained what the story was about to Usagi. "Instead of The Tortoise and the Hare it's the ninja turtle and the samurai hare" Mikey pointed out making Leonardo and Usagi smile. A moment later the Daimyo appears and had a few words to say, "Well done Miyamoto Usagi and Leonardo. I look forward to seeing the two of you race each other in the foot race happening tomorrow. Get some rest and be ready to race." "We look forward to racing each other tomorrow" said Usagi. Before everyone left to rest for the night Leonardo and Usagi were approached by Daichi leader of the turtle clan and Haruki leader of the hare clan. "Leonardo San I am Daichi leader of the turtle clan. Thank you so much for representing the turtle clan after my son Koji was caught cheating with magic arrows during practice" said Daichi. "You're very welcome and I hope that your son learns that cheating won't get him anywhere" Leonardo replied. "Let's see which one of these racers will win tomorrow that you and I can finally see who is faster a turtle or a hare" stated Haruki. Daichi agreed and shook hands with Haruki before leaving.

Leonardo and Usagi couldn't believe that two clan wanted to find out which animal was faster that it made them laugh. While everyone turned in for the night Koji Daichi's son was mad that he was disqualified from the village games. "I can't believe that turtle is representing the turtle clan when he isn't from the clan" complained Koji. "My son it was your own fault for wanting to cheat. It is wrong and you know it!" Daichi stated. "Hey if I didn't get caught I…." Koji became to say when his father cut him off and said, "I would have found out and made you forfeit. If you did make it that isn't how I would want you to win." "You're right father and I promise next time I won't cheat" said Koji. "Good to hear. Sleep well my son. Tomorrow the final event is happening and I want us to get good seats to see it all" said Daichi. After Daichi fell asleep Koji was still up because he was coming up with a plan. "If father wants an outsider to represent the turtle clan fine but I'll find a way to make that outsider lose" Koji thought to himself as he getting an idea.

Author's Note: Oh snap looks like somebody is a bit mad and wants to get even. For all of these names that you see I picked them out from a list of Japanese names for boys and girls. I want to make this story as interesting as possible before I conclude it. Also one more thing for any of you who noticed some changes to my fan fiction I realized that for the kendo round there should have been eight finalists instead of six to make things even so I changed it up. I wanted to let you all know that to avoid confusion. What do you think will happen next? Stay tune to find out. Until the next time I update peace out from Princesspeach102!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Final round the foot race around the village

Before the sun came up the next morning Koji woke up before his father and went out to put his plan into action. "Since I'm familiar with the route I'm going to change up a few signs that way the one called Leonardo will get lost and by the time he finds his way out the race will be over. Who knows maybe that hare will get himself lost as well" Koji thought to himself. After Koji did his evil deed he rushed back home before his father woke up. "Good morning Koji. I see you are up early. Shall we get some breakfast and go see the race?" asked Daichi. "That's sounds fine" Koji answered as he and his father left together. As the two of them were going to the final round of the village games Daichi noticed his son smiling and feeling satisfied with something. Daichi couldn't put his finger on it but he believed Koji did something. Meanwhile Master Splinter, the turtles and Usagi came to the area where the race was going to be held. "Good luck to the both of you" Master Splinter wished Leonardo and Usagi before he, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael left to take their seats. "Well old friend this is it. No matter who wins we'll always be friends" stated Leonardo. "I couldn't agree with you more Leonardo San" replied Usagi as they both shook hands. Then the announcer appeared and said the following. "Welcome everyone to final round of the village games the foot race around the village. Our finalists are Leonardo of Earth representing the turtle clan and Miyamoto Usagi representing the hare clan. The two finalists will race around our village. There are signs that will lead you on the safe paths because the other paths will get you lost in the forest and the trolls who live in the forest will pick a fight with anyone who comes into their home uninvited. Whoever makes it to the final round is this year's winner of the village games. There will be magic screens appearing that way everyone can see the racers run from places we can't see. Racers get ready. On my mark, get set GO!" With that said Leonardo and Usagi started running at full speed.

As the race went on Daichi looked at the magic screen and saw that Usagi and Leonardo were running into the forest where the trolls live. "This isn't good why would they go there? The path for the race has never been there ever!" stated Daichi. A moment later Daichi noticed his son Koji smiling. "Koji you had something to do with this didn't you? TELL ME NOW!" Daichi demanded angrily. "Yeah I did so what?! I get to have a little bit of fun with those two getting lost especially the one called Leonardo" Koji answered. Daichi pulled Koji by the arm and dragged him to confess what he did to the announcer and the Daimyo. "Koji of the turtle clan what you have done is wrong and I'm sure your father will fine a fitting punishment for you" said the Daimyo as he told the leader of the hare clan and Leonardo's family what happened. "I should punch your lights out for what you did!" Raph screamed as he attempted to hit Koji. "Hold it Raph. Hitting him won't help. Is there anything we can do to find them?" Michelangelo asked. "No because the forest isn't safe if you don't know where you're going. But a search team will be sent to look for them" said the Daimyo. While the Daimyo ordered for a search team to look for Leonardo and Usagi the two of them continued racing as if nothing was wrong. All of a sudden Usagi just realized where they were. "Leonardo San I just remembered where this area is and it's not part of the race" Usagi stated as he and Leonardo stopped. "Where are we then?" asked Leonardo when all of a sudden a group of troll warriors came out of nowhere and started to fight. "Intruders aren't welcome here!" shouted one of the trolls.

While Leonardo and Usagi were fighting they tried to explain what happened. "Troll warriors we didn't come here on purpose. We were just following the signs because my friend and I are the finalists of the village games. We mean you no harm" said Leonardo. "Is this true?" asked one of the trolls. "Yes it is and if you please point us out of the forest we'll be on our way" requested Usagi. "Very well then follow that path. It will lead you out of the forest and back to your race" said one of the trolls. Leonardo and Usagi thanked the trolls and followed the path before continuing the race. After they got out of the forest the search team came and was relieved that Usagi and Leonardo made it out. "I can't believe we ended up in the troll forest. I thought the sign was correct" Usagi said. "Same here but hey now we can continue the race and see which one of us is the fastest" Leonardo pointed out. As the two of them continued running they were both getting tired from not only running but from the fight they had with the trolls. As the audience continued to watch the race was almost over. "Oh wow Leo and Usagi are neck and neck. I wonder who will win?" asked Raphael. "I think I can answer that question" replied Michelangelo as he took out his camera and went down to the finish line where the announcer and Daimyo were. "I think I know what Mikey has in mind" stated Raph. "I do as well and hopefully Mikey remembered to put film in the camera this time" said Donnie. "I never forgotten the time that he didn't remember to put film in the camera for that race you and Leo had in the sewers on the hover crafts. The both of you punched him for that since the both of you never found out who won."

"I see the finish line!" shouted Usagi. "Same here let's end this race" said Leonardo as the two of them were neck and neck. When both Usagi and Leonardo made it to the finish line they fell down and were exhausted from running. "I wonder which of us won?" questioned Usagi as he and Leonardo got back up. "I know who did and I have the picture right here" answered Michelangelo as he waited for the picture to appear after it came out of the camera. Mikey showed the photo to the announcer and the Daimyo. "The winner of the foot race around the village and the village games is Leonardo of Earth representing the turtle clan" said the Daimyo as he used his magic to enlarge the picture showing everyone that Leonardo was slightly ahead of Usagi before the two of them fell at the finish line. "I actually won?! I'm honored" Leonardo said. "Usagi that was a good race and I have to admit you're a really fast runner. I thought I was going to lose to you for sure." "I admit Leonardo San you're a very fast kappa. I'm glad we were able to race each other since we never finished our match at the battle nexus tournament" said Usagi. "I wonder how in the world did we end up in the troll forest?" questioned Leonardo. "It was because of my son who changed the signs to get the two of you lost because he didn't like the idea of somebody else representing the turtle clan" answered Daichi who dragged Koji by the arm. "Son apologize to Leonardo and Usagi San for what you did NOW!" "Forgive me Leonardo and Usagi. What I have done is wrong and because of what I did you two could have been in very grave danger" said Koji. Usagi and Leonardo looked at each other and Koji and decided to forgive him and made Koji promise to never do it again.

"Well Daichi looks like we finally settled our argument on who is faster a turtle or a hare. Looks like turtles are faster congratulation" Haruki said as he approached Daichi. "May I say something?" requested Leonardo. "Of course what is it that you wish to say?" asked Haruki. "I know the both of you wanted to settle this argument to see who animal is faster but it shouldn't matter because in the end we all did our best to make it this far" said Leonardo. "Leonardo San is right so let's always remember his wise words" Daichi said as Haruki agreed with his friend. "Leonardo San as the winner of the village games I'm proud to award you with this trophy. Congratulations!" said the Daimyo as he handed Leonardo his trophy. The crowd cheered for Leonardo. "I couldn't be prouder of you than I am right now my son" said Master Splinter as he and the other turtles congratulated him on winning. "You were amazing as well Usagi San. You are truly a worthy opponent for Leonardo." "Thank you Splinter San. Now that the village games are over I'm going to rest up before taking on any assignments" said Usagi. "Hey where is that rhino buddy of yours Gennosuke?" Raph asked Usagi. "I believe I saw him ranting on about how he lost his bet" said Donatello. "Gennosuke must have bet for me to win. He will never learn that you don't always win when you gamble" Usagi pointed out which his friends agreed with him.

"Well Usagi it looks like it's time for me and my family to return home. I'll see you next time when you visit Earth and or the next battle nexus tournament" said Leonardo. "Until next time. See you soon Leonardo San" replied Usagi as Master Splinter opened up a portal and he along with the turtles steeped in and were back home in the lair.

The End


End file.
